Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Mundos nunca contados
by InuZelda
Summary: Xiaolang, Sakura, Fye y Kurogane buscaron más plumas de las que fueron narradas. En busca de aquellas plumas llegaron a mundos desconocidos y extraños. Y en ese viaje un nuevo peligro les acecha constantemente. Nintendo y otros animes (Cancelado)


Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Mundos nunca contados.

Cuatro humanos flotaban en una especie de túnel, un túnel que habían cruzado en varias ocasiones. Uno de ellos miró a la chica que los acompañaba, un chico de unos 16 años, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color que vestía una camiseta negra, pantalones blancos y una capa verde. La chica, de su misma, edad le sonrió. Ella tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes y su vestimenta era un vestido color rosa muy claro con los bordes de color rosa oscuro. El chico se puso triste y apartó la mirada.

-Xiaolang, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó la joven al muchacho.

-No ocurre nada princesa- dijo el aludido ocultando sus sentimientos.

-Te he dicho que me llames Sakura. Ya llevamos tiempo viajando juntos- dijo ella.

Xiaolang la miró de nuevo. Ella apenas recordaba algo anterior a los últimos meses, cuando su corazón voló hacia otros mundos en forma de plumas. Habían recuperado algunas, pero aunque las recogieran todas Sakura nunca recordaría a Xiaolang, pues esa era la condición para poder viajar de mundo en mundo.

-¡Ya casi llegamos al otro lado!- dijo un joven de unos 20 años mas o menos, de pelo rubio claro y ojos azules cuya ropa era un abrigo que cubría una especie de túnica de color blanco y azul con unos pantalones azules.-Espero que no sea mi mundo. ¿Y tu qué dices Kurorin?

-Pues yo quiero que sea el mío- dijo el otro miembro del grupo, de pelo negro y ojos rojos y la misma edad del anterior que vestía totalmente de negro.-¡¡¡ Y NO ME LLAMES KURORIN, RUBIALES!!!¡¡¡ ME LLAMO KUROGANE!!!!

La luz del otro lado de túnel se hizo más fuerte. Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo.

Capítulo 1: Encuentro en el mar

-Puu- dijo una pequeña cosa blanca con una perla roja en la cabeza.-Hemos llegado a un nuevo mundo.

-Que bien, no es el mío- dijo al que Kurogane había llamado rubiales sonriendo.

-Tampoco es el mío- dijo Kurogane enfurruñado.

-Mokona- dijo Xiaolang a la cosa blanca.- ¿Hay alguna pluma por aquí?

-Detecto una, pero no se exactamente donde esta- respondió Mokona.

-Y ahora otra cosa… ¡¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?! – gritó Kurogane.

El lugar donde habían aterrizado era una pequeña roca rodeada de agua. Al fondo se veían algunas islas. Habían caído en el mar. En ese instante, una ola les salpicó y cayeron al agua. Entonces se fijaron en que un barco pirata se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules que traía unas toallas. Iba vestido de verde con un gorro en punta. Parecía tener quince años.

Los piratas que viajaban en el barco les habían subido a bordo. A primera vista no parecían muy peligrosos. Les habían llevado a un pequeño camarote.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por sacarnos del agua- dijo Sakura.

-No fue nada- respondió el joven.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? – preguntó Xiaolang.

-Me llamo Link. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo soy Mokona. Estos son Xiaolang, Sakura, Fye y Kuropin.

-¡¡Me llamo Kurogane!!!

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Fye.

-En mi barco, surcando el mar en busca de aventuras- dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Era un poco morena y vestía un chaleco sin mangas de color azul, un top rosa fucsia claro y pantalones blancos. Parecía tener la misma edad que Link.

-Ella es Tetra - dijo Link.

Tetra sonrió y les preguntó de donde venían y que hacían allí. Como habían hecho muchas veces, no dijeron que eran de otro mundo sino de otro país. Sobre sus intenciones dijeron que buscaban una pluma, pero no dieron más detalles.

-¿Desde tan lejos para encontrar una pluma?-preguntó Link.- ¿Por qué motivo?

-Esas plumas son importantes para Sakura- respondió Xiaolang.- ¿Y vosotros también viajáis?

-Sí, tenemos que cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a un amigo- respondió Tetra.- Y ahora a trabajar. Link vuelve a tu puesto.

-Si capitana- dijo Link sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no comemos nada bueno. Link sabe cocinar más o menos, pero no muy bien. Y el resto de la tripulación… mejor ni os cuento. Así que ¿por qué no os encargáis de la cena?

-Buena idea. Sakura y yo nos encargamos- dijo Fye.- Kurotan y Xiaolang pueden descansar si quieren.

-¡Que me llames Kurogane!

-Yo también quiero ayudar- dijo Xiaolang.

-Pues ve con Link. Suele sentarse en la proa a vigilar y a pescar. Y Kuro…. no se como es el nombre entero puede limpiar la cubierta.

-¡¿Qué yo haga qué?!- gritó Kurogane.

- Venga no seas antipático. Al fin y al cabo nos sacaron del agua- le dijo Fye a Kurogane mientras le empujaba hacia a fuera.

Xiaolang salió del camarote en dirección a la proa. Allí encontró a Link, un poco aburrido.

-Hola- saludó Xiaolang.

-Hola- le dijo Link con aire aburrido.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué Tetra y tú sois piratas? No tenéis pinta de ser…

-¿Malos? No somos de esa clase de piratas- respondió Link sonriendo.-Somos buscadores de tesoros. Aunque… una vez Tetra y los suyos ataron a un tipo de una tienda que les quería timar. Fue una situación cómica.

- ¿Y qué es esa promesa que tenéis que cumplir?

-Una historia muy larga, que cambió mi vida y la de Tetra. ¿Quieres oírla?- le preguntó Link a Xiaolang.

El chico asintió.

- Bueno, esta historia comienza hace siglos. Bajo estas aguas se oculta el reino de Hyrule, el cual custodiaba el tesoro de las diosas: la trifuerza, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a aquel que la tocase- Link miró a Xiaolang, el cual había quedado sorprendido al oír que la trifuerza concedía cualquier deseo.- Un día, un hombre llamado Ganondorf tocó la trifuerza y sumió a Hyrule en la oscuridad. Durante siete años, hasta que un héroe que procedía de otra época le selló. Aquel héroe fue llamado Héroe del Tiempo. Años después, Ganondorf logró romper el sello y el héroe no apareció. Así que las diosas solo pudieron hacer una cosa: inundar Hyrule, así se formó este mar. Los habitantes de aquel reino se refugiaron en las montañas, que quedaron convertidas en islas. Así el poder de Ganondorf fue disminuido. Pasaron algunos años, y en una de las islas habitaba un niño. Ese niño era yo. Nunca olvidaré ese cumpleaños: primero mi abuela me regalo esta ropa, luego mi hermana me dejó su catalejo y al usarlo fue cundo vi a Tetra por primera vez. Un pájaro la había atrapado y sus piratas trataban de salvarla disparando a la enorme ave. Una bala le dio en la cabeza al pajarraco asqueroso y Tetra cayó en un bosque. Corrí a socorrerla y la encontré colgada de un árbol cuya rama se rompió. Fue cuando sus piratas vinieron a buscarla. Ella no me dirigió la palabra hasta que el pájaro volvió a aparecer y se llevó a mi hermana. Entonces le pedí a Tetra que me llevase a donde estaba el pájaro. AL principio no aceptó, pero al final decidió llevarme en su barco. En cuestión de horas llegamos a la isla donde esta mi hermana: la isla del diablo.

-Curioso nombre- dijo Xiaolang.

-Y tanto, pero le venía muy bien a la condenada isla. En fin, tras algunos percances logre llegar hasta donde estaba mi hermana- prosiguió Link,- pero el pájaro me atrapó y me llevó ante Ganondorf. Después el pájaro me arrojó al mar. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme sobre un pequeño barco rojo, y no era un barco cualquiera: era un barco parlante que me contó la historia de Hyrule y Ganondorf y me dijo que si vencía a Ganondorf podría salvar a mi hermana. Entonces salimos a navegar y tras varios viajes por diversas islas viaje al reino de Hyrule y conseguí la Espada Maestra: el arma del héroe del tiempo.

-Un segundo- interrumpió Xiaolang- ¿viajaste al fondo del mar y no te ahogaste?

-No es eso- dijo Link.- Hyrule estaba protegida por una barrera que era como una enorme burbuja de aire. Bueno, tras hacerme con la Espada Maestra fui a enfrentarme contra Ganon, pero me hubiera matado si Tetra no hubiera aparecido para salvarme. Por suerte la cosa no acabó tan mal ya que pude liberar a mi hermana. Tras esto mi barco, nos llevó a Tetra y a mí al Reino de Hyrule. Tetra y yo fuimos a la sala donde cogí la Espada Maestra. Allí nos encontramos con un hombre que tenía la misma voz que mi barco.

-No me digas que…- dijo Xiaolang.

-Exacto: ese hombre era mi barco. Nos contó que él era el rey de Hyrule y que Tetra y yo éramos la reencarnación e la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, y el Héroe del Tiempo respectivamente. Ahora, con mucha más razón debíamos detener a Ganon, así que mi barco y yo fuimos a buscar la forma de recuperar el poder perdido de la Espada Maestra. Tras conseguir recuperarlo, tuve que reunir los fragmentos de la trifuerza del valor y con mucho esfuerzo, y gran sacrificio de mis ahorros, logré reunirlos.

-¿Compraste los fragmentos?

-No, el dinero fue para traducir los mapas de donde estaban las piezas. Un consejo: si te topas con un tipo de verde que dice ser un hada prepara tu cartera o sal corriendo, que seguro que te quiere vender un mapa- dijo Link entre risas.- Mejor continuo. Luego de conseguir la trifuerza del valor volví a Hyrule y Ganondorf había secuestrado a Tetra, así que corrí a socorrerla. Cuando llegué hacia el lugar donde estaban, Ganondorf reunió la trifuerza e iba a pedir su deseo, pero mi barco, en su verdadera forma, se le adelantó y pidió que Hyrule se quedara sumergida. Tras esto, Tetra y yo nos enfrentamos a Ganondorf en una dura batalla en la que salimos victoriosos. Entonces fue cuando le dijimos Tetra y yo al rey que juntos buscaríamos y fundaríamos un nuevo Reino de Hyrule, pero el prefirió quedarse en el fondo del mar. Después de eso, Tetra y yo viajamos juntos con ese propósito. Seguro que no te has creído nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

-Pues, cosas más increíbles he oído en mis viajes y eran ciertas- dijo Xiaolang.- De hecho, me apasionan las historias de reinos antiguos. Por eso seguí los pasos de mi padre y me hice arqueólogo. Me encanta explorar ruinas antiguas.

-"Y en las ruinas del reino de Clow comenzó todo"- pensó Xiaolang con cierta melancolía.

Los dos jóvenes miraron al cielo. Empezaba a oscurecer y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento. Tras ellos apareció Tetra.

-¿Ya estaba Link aburriéndote con nuestra historia?- le preguntó Tetra a Xiaolang.-Si te digo la verdad, ni yo parezco una princesa ni Link parece un héroe.

-Me ofendiste- dijo Link en tono de broma.

-Bueno, Sakura y Fye ya tienen lista la cena así que todos a comer- dijo Tetra.

Sakura y Fye habían preparado una excelente cena a base de pescado y unas pocas verduras que encontraron en la cocina. Todos los miembros de la tripulación se sentaron y miraron a Kurogane con cierto temor. Resultaba que el guerrero se las había arreglado para que los piratas le hicieran caso a base de mostrar sus técnicas y su mal carácter. Durante la cena se escucharon comentarios sobre Kurogane, una extraña teoría sobre monstruos marinos de un pirata con gafas que llevaba un libro en la mano y varias veces los piratas le llamaron a Tetra "princesa Zelda", provocando que esta se enojara bastante y se pusiera como cuando a Kurogane le dicen Kurorin. Tras la cena decidieron parar el barco y quedarse a descansar. Llevaron a los invitados a un pequeño camarote. Fye, Mokona y Kurogane no tardaron en dormirse, pero Sakura y Xiaolang siguieron despiertos.

-Xiaolang- dijo Sakura dulcemente.- ¿Crees que cuando recuperemos la próxima pluma te recordaré?

Xiaolang se volvió a entristecer. Era imposible que Sakura le recordara, ese fue el trato que hizo con la bruja dimensional. El chico decidió mentirle.

-Es probable, princesa.

Sakura sonrió y se durmió, pero Xiaolang apenas pudo dormir esa noche.

-Buenos días puuu.

Xiaolang dio un salto de la cama. Lo que menos se esperaba al despertar era a Mokona sobre su cara. Parecía ser bastante de día.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó Fye.- Mientras dormías hemos llegado a una isla. Sakura sigue dormida

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el joven.

- Bastante tarde. Ya hemos desayunado- dijo Link.- Tu novia hace una comida deliciosa.

-¿Novia?- preguntó Xiaolang.

-Sakura- dijo Link.

Xiaolang se puso colorado. Puede que Sakura no pudiera recordarle, pero seguían enamorados. ¿Era el amor capaz de vencer a los recuerdos? Quien sabe.

Xiaolang, Link y Fye subieron a la cubierta y vio que Tetra estaba preparándose para explorar la isla.

-¿Os vais a venir a explorar o preferís quedaros en el barco?- preguntó Tetra a sus invitados.

-Sakura esta dormida y se quedará aquí, pero espero que Kuro, Fye y Xiaolang vengan con nosotros- dijo Link.

-Iremos- dijeron los tres aludidos al unísono.

-Tengo que recuperar la pluma de Sakura- dijo Xiaolang.

-Te ayudaremos- dijo Link.

-Gracias- dijo Xiaolang.

Media hora más tarde, el grupo compuesto por Link, Tetra, Mokona, Fe, Kurogane y Xiaolang llegaban a un pueblo que estaba en aquella isla. Preguntaron a los habitantes si habían oído hablar de una pluma mágica o si había ocurrido algo extraño últimamente. Muchos respondieron que en los alrededores del templo del sur de la isla estaban desapareciendo muchas personas, la mayoría exploradores. Otros decían que un barco fantasma estaba secuestrando barcos y nunca se volvía a saber nada de sus tripulantes.

-Mokona-dijo Xiaolang,- ¿donde detectas la pluma?

-Esta por aquí cerca. Lo más seguro es que este en el templo y no en el barco fantasma- respondió Mokona sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Entonces exploremos primero el templo- dijo Kurogane.- Pero como te equivoques esta noche tú serás la cena, bollo blanco.

-Venga Kuropon, no te enfades- dijo Fye.

-¡¡Qué no me llames Kuropon, rubiales!!

-Tetra ¿cuál es el verdadero nombre de Kuro?- preguntó Link.

-Ni idea.

Los cinco continuaron el viaje hacia el sur de la isla hasta llegar al templo.

-Siento un enorme poder aquí cerca- dijo Mokona.

- Entonces aquí esta la pluma- dijo Xiaolang.

-Otro templo. Me paso la vida de templo en templo- dijo Link un poco molesto.

-A ver que misterios hay aquí dentro- dijo Tetra.

- Fiu, este lugar tiene pinta de peligroso- dijo Fye.

-Todavía no me creo que no sepas silbar- le dijo Kurogane a Fye.-Venga ¿a qué esperamos para entrar?

Link fue el primero en atravesar la entrada del templo, seguido de Xiaolang, Tetra, Fye y Kurogane, sin saber los peligros que allí dentro asechaban.

-Hay están. Ahora solo tengo que acabar con ellos – dijo un misterioso sujeto vestido de negro al cual solo se le veía un ojo de color rojo.

En el próximo capítulo:

-Puu. Hemos llegado a un misterioso templo donde posiblemente haya una pluma de Sakura. Dentro hay muchas plumas. ¿Qué quién es el tipo misterioso? Lo sabréis en el próximo episodio de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Mundos nunca contados. Mokona Modoki, modoki doki.


End file.
